Pater
by Paz-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando ves a tu apuesto suegro masturbándose? Sakura no lo dudo, ella decidió unírsele en la diversión.


_¡Hola! Bueno, etto nunca escribí acerca de esta pareja y pues espero saber cómo me va…_

_Advertencias: Mundo alternativo, Ooc y Lemon._

_Pareja: Fugaku y Sakura_

_Naruto no me pertenece, pero la historia que plasmo con estos personajes sí, esto es algo que hago por gusto y placer, también algo de ocio XD_

_Ya, ya… las dejo leer._

_._

_._

_._

_**Pater**_

_._

_._

_._

Encajó la llave en la cerradura y giró el pomo, ingresó silenciosamente en su casa ya que sabía que probablemente nadie estaría, el padre de Sasuke vendría a cenar aproximadamente a los ocho y para eso faltaba una hora, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para atender a padre de su marido, ya que Sasuke se molestaría si le hace pasar algún tipo de vergüenza. Ese día salió temprano del trabajo, para su suerte y desgracia de su patrón, ya que su hijo había tenido un accidente de motocicleta, no estaba en mal estado, solo se llevaron un susto por el choque; pero gracias a eso pudo salir antes, apenas recibió la noticia le notifico a su jefe y este la despacho para salir al encuentro de su atolondrado hijo.

No es que no le agradara el chico, solo le enfermaba cuando él, con sus escasos dieciocho, intentaba ligársela.

Todo estaba a oscuras, excepto por la sala, el cual expedía una luz brillante.

Se habrá olvidado de apagar el televisor, se dijo meneando la cabeza, rectificándose. Su marido, Sasuke, jamás olvidaría algo así.

Se acerco despacio a la sala y bajo su cartera en una mesita cerca de la entrada, estaba procediendo a quitarse el saco cuando sorprendida escucho un gemido ahogado, proveniente del sofá. Camino un poco más y pudo apreciar la silueta de la cabeza de alguien sentado frente la televisión.

Otro gemido la estremeció, se éxito por el aullido de éxtasis que lanzaba ese sujeto desconocido, que por el ritmo de su hombro derecho sabía perfectamente a que se debía.

Se acerco un poco más, curiosa. No negaría jamás que esto la calentaba, pero lo que le llevo a tragar saliva fue esa imagen que capturo sus ojos. Su suegro estaba masturbándose, ella lo observaba con libido, mojando sus bragas por ello. Repentinamente escucho los sonidos provenientes de la caja chillona y cuadrangular, eran sus sonidos, sus gritos. Era ella follando con Sasuke, ese video apenas lo habían hecho ayer, como una despedida privada para él.

Su suegro, quien le había oído lanzar un gritillo de sorpresa y excitación, giro para verla. Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar pasar la vista sobre su sexo, el cual estaba cubierto por el zipper abierto y la tela de su bóxer completamente húmedo por sus líquidos.

—Has llegado temprano—le dijo Fugaku, con la voz ronca— Pensé, que saldrías más tarde.

Sakura estaba absorta, su cuerpo le reclamaba que se moviese y que desaparezca sino quería cometer la locura más grande de la vida, pero no podía, mejor dicho, no quería.

—Termine pronto mi trabajo—fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, totalmente acalorada por el momento. No podía negar que su suegro estaba muy bien para su edad, a pesar de tener algunas canas. Ella sabía perfectamente, y ahora lo confirmaba al verle el bulto, que eso no tenía nada que ver.

—Si me avisabas que vendrías temprano no me encontrarías de esta manera, pero ya que no lo has hecho no puedo hacer nada—pauso un momento, divirtiéndose por la cara sonrojada de su nuera—. ¿Sabes? Señores como yo necesitan imaginar que lo hacen con mujeres como tú—Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de resistir. Sabía muy bien a lo que quería llegar, y ella no estaba muy en contra y ese era el problema.

— ¿Y qué te gusta más de las mujeres como yo?—le respondió para su propia sorpresa, rodeando el sofá y encarándolo directamente, estaba metiéndose en la boca del lobo ella solita.

—Me gusta cómo te montas sobre él—le señalo la pantalla, mostrándole como ella cabalgaba encima de Sasuke— También como se la mamas, pero lo que realmente quisiera probar es ese culo tan perfecto que tienes—Fugaku estiro su mano izquierda y agarro su muñeca, restrego su anatomía contra el propio y la beso, Sakura no se resistió, de hecho ella esperaba que el diese el primer paso.

Sakura siempre encontró atractivo a su suegro, solía espiarlo cuando tenían algún almuerzo familiar y este les saludaba sin remera y con un simple short, también cuando se tiraba a la piscina, este era su momento favorito, ya que su sexo se marcaba contra la ropa mojada y esto la excitaba. Incluso muchas veces fingía que no sentía la pesada mirada de él cuando estaba en bikini, solo para darse a desear. Ella ama a su marido, pero su suegro es un semental de esos que no abundan, una muestra que se debe probar, por lo menos, una vez en la vida.

Cuando soltó su boca ella se arrodillo enfrente de él, deseosa, y con su mano temblorosa saco su pene caliente del bóxer, comenzó a acariciarlo primero, luego acerco su boca a la punta de su falo, el cual estaba hinchado y la punta tenia forma de un hongo. Lamio primeramente, escuchando los suspiros de su querido suegro, su lengua se deslizaba desde la base hasta la cúspide, decidió metérselo en su boca, siempre soñó con hacerlo y cuando lo hizo su suegro exclamo, ella subía y bajaba mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos. Sakura se sentía por completo realizada, siempre deseo ver el rostro de satisfacción de su suegro, provocado por ella.

Fugaku no quería que todo acabase allí, así que la tomo de sus hombros y le desprendió su camisa, capturando de nuevo sus labios, combinando sus lenguas en el juego del predominante, Sakura pronto ya se había subido en el regazo de su adorado suegro y acariciaba su centro caliente contra el sexo palpitante de Fugaku. Él la levanto sobre el sofá, permitiendo que su genital quedara frente su cara, desabrocho su pollera y la dejo caer, solo tenía frente suyo esas molestas bragas y procedió a deslizársela hacia abajo, le ayudo a levantar una pierna para sacarse todas su prendas y apenas Sakura pudo pararse bien, él ya había pegado su boca a su monte, sus manos apretaron sus nalgas y le ayudaba a pegarse a su cara, introdujo su lengua dentro de su vagina, y Sakura gemía como loca, tratando de sujetarse de algo.

Fugaku apretó con su lengua su clítoris y ese botón rosa envió mensajes de satisfacción a Sakura, luego apretó entre sus dientes ese centro de excitación, motivando a Sakura mover más rápido la cadera. Él no se preocupaba, su boca se estaba llenando de la esencia de su nuera y le parecía el néctar más delicioso que haya probado.

Su suegro se despego de su intimidad y estiro su poderosa mano a su nuca, solo para que ella lo bese y pruebe su propio sabor combinado con su saliva. Sakura se quedo montándolo de nuevo y, esta vez, él direcciono su erección hacia su entrada, la envistió de un solo golpe mientras ambos bramaron, Sakura se retorcía encima suyo y comenzó a cabalgarlo, Fugaku mordía su hombro y chupaba su cuello.

—¡Fugaku!—le susurraba en su oído y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja—. ¡Más duro!

Él le sostuvo de sus caderas, motivando a que cesase el movimiento y sin salir de ella se puso de pie. Camino hacia la pared y la levanto, Sakura enredaba sus piernas en su tronco, totalmente expectante, su suegro saco su miembro de su cuerpo y sostenía a Sakura con un brazo y la ayuda del concreto en su espalda. Su mano derecha agarro su pene y comenzó a pintar la entrada de la rosada con su liquido, ella se agarraba de su hombros y gemía inconsistencias, hasta que Fugaku decidió que era hora de complacer el pedido de su querida nuera. Coloco su glande en el orificio vaginal y dejo que la gravedad haga su trabajo, el grito que lanzo Sakura probablemente atravesó las paredes y llegaron a los vecinos, pero no le importo, solo se glorió del momento, sintiendo como los testículos de su hombre impactaban contra sus blancas nalgas, él movía su pelvis en un desquiciante ritmo. Sakura arañaba su espalda sobre la tela de su camisa y chupaba su cuello, dejando su marca en la piel de su suegro.

De pronto se escucho el chillido ensordecedor del teléfono fijo, que estaba cerca de las escaleras. Fugaku miro a su nuera y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Debes contestar—le dijo, mientras seguía envistiéndola y por ende golpeando su desnuda espalda contra la pared—. Es Sasuke y sospechara si no atiendes.

Le penetro una última vez y salió de ella con el miembro aún duro, Sakura por su parte camino temblorosa hacia el teléfono, lo cogió y escucho la seria voz de su marido.

—Buenas noches, cariño—su voz se oía pesada, totalmente cansada. Miro a los lados y no visualizo a su suegro y gruño levemente por ello—. No, no solo estaba lejos del teléfono y…

—Dile que te masturbabas—le susurro Fugaku en el oído contrario de donde sostenía el teléfono, para que Sasuke no lo escuchara—. Dile que lo extrañas y que te estabas satisfaciendo a su nombre.

Sakura se mordió al labio, no pudo articular una palabra después de la dichosa proposición, su marido le hablaba, preguntándole si algo le ocurría pero ella no contestaba. Entonces Fugaku se llevo sus dedos en su vagina y comenzó a masajear labios de allí abajo.

—¡Cállate, Sasuke!—grito, y respiraba agitadamente pues su suegro saco sus dedos de su matriz para llevársela a su trasero—. Estaba masturbándome—le dijo, tratando de contener los gemidos en su boca—. Estoy masturbándome, cariño—se rectifico—. Te necesito, necesito tu polla enterrado en mi.

Esta vez oyó como la voz de Sasuke se le volvía ronca.

—Sabes dónde estoy—le dijo a su marido—Estoy cerca de las escaleras, rozando mi culo con un consolador.

Fugaku se sorprendió por su viveza, le encantaba oír a su nuera hablarle a su hijo entre cortadamente mientras el metía y sacaba sus dedos de su pequeño y rugoso agujero anal.

—Dile que te la estas enterrando, cuéntale lo rico que sabe en tu coño, zorra—Su suegro no dejo que ella hablase, metió su pene en su dilatado agujerito y ella soltaba algunos gritillos, Fugaku mordía su hombro sin el teléfono y Sakura no lo soporto, corto la llamada y tratando de sostenerse de algo tumbo el aparato al suelo y este se desconecto.

El escroto chocando con sus nalgas hacia un sonido endemoniadamente adictivo, Sakura tuvo que ponerse de cuatro en el suelo para sostenerse, las penetraciones profundas le permitían sentir incluso como la sangre que iba al pene de su suegro palpitaba atreves de la vena que saltaba del falo, sentía como se adentraba todo esa masa de carne hasta sus entrañas, ambos ya estaban perlados en sudor. Él comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y cuando estaba por correrse agarro a su nuera y le dio le vuelta, sacando su enardecida erección para que se corriera entre los pelitos de la concha de Sakura.

Sakura acomodo un brazo sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando al máximo los espasmos del orgasmo, solo que segundos después su suegro se coloco encima suyo, y le desprendió el corpiño que aun traía puesto, ella le agarro del cuello para levantar su rostro y besarlo, con tanta lujuria y deseo como el primer momento que lo hizo, se percato que se quito la camisa que llevaba y al friccionar sus piernas tampoco sintió la tela del pantalón, al fin lo disfrutaría totalmente desnudo.

Su querido suegro beso su nariz y su mentón, descendió hasta encontrarse con el botón rosa de sus senos, tan duros y erectos solo por él, por sus toques y caricias. Se llevo un pezón en la boca mientras Sakura le decía que no parara, y retrocedió solo para levantar su pierna derecha sobre su hombro del mismo lado y la penetro sin más. Mientras sus caderas se movían él se agacho para morder el otro seno, Sakura solo gritaba como una demente, repitiendo el nombre de Fugaku tantas veces como pudo, hasta quedarse sin voz.

Ella tocaba su cuerpo, lo manoseaba a placer, incluso llevo su mano a su nalga y la pellizco mientras él se metía más en ella. Ella tomo su rostro, su pierna estaba casi a la misma altura que el rostro de Fugaku y lo besaba, mordía sus labios y su mentón. Cuando sintió sus músculos apretar la polla del suegro y el caliente almíbar que él le provenía le había dado su una mordida en el hombro, que probablemente le dejaría una cicatriz.

—¿Te has divertido, nuerita?—Sakura lo beso en respuesta, mientras él correspondía.

La ayudo a pararse y la sentó en el sofá, el video que había hecho con su marido hace tiempo había acabado y ella solo miraba la monótona pantalla brillante. Fugaku se estaba vistiendo, y Sakura reacciono por eso.

—¿Ya te vas?—le dijo, mandando su cabello rosa para atrás y enseñando todo su cuerpo—. Sasuke volverá dentro de unos días. Sí gustas, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí.

Su suegro peino su cabello con su mano, como si lo pensara.

—Una tentadora oferta—repuso con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pero ¿Qué pensara Sasuke?

Luego escucharon el estruendo del cielo, y las primeras gotas cayendo en el tejado.

—Sasuke se enojaría mucho si no soy una buena anfitriona, más aun si el invitado se queda a en la deriva en plena noche por no ofrecer mi casa cuando comienza una tormenta.

—Entonces, si es así, me quedare esta noche.

Otro estruendo se escucho y la luz de la tele se apago.

—Esto me empieza a gustar—dijo Sakura, ya que en medio de la negrura sentía los labios de Fugaku sobre su cuello.

La noche es larga y Sakura joven, pero Fugaku tenía lo más importante: la experiencia.

…

_¿Qué tal? Bueno, ahora es el momento en que me disculpo por no actualizar mis otras historias y vengo y subo algo, lo sé, soy una mala escritora, pero todavía me quieren ¿no?_

_Esto es un one-shot, y les habrá parecido súper directo y cortante porque yo quise que sea así, solo quería narrar el engaño y el deseo, lo sé, no me lo repitan, soy una pervertida. No tengo solución xD_

_Si les gusto… déjenme un review, sí, en ese botoncito de abajo solo le das clic y ya me harás feliz, deberían saber que las lectoras son las que mandan ¡con sus adictivos review! xD_

_¿A qué escritora no le encanta ser comentada? _


End file.
